Monkey D Luffy, Celui Qui Nous A Tous Marqué
by Emo.16
Summary: Parce que Monkey D Luffy est un jeune garçon inoubliable, personne n'y est resté indifférent. One Shot et Drabble sur plein de personnages de One Piece sur leur point de vue de Luffy.
1. Nami: Son Naviguateur Dans La Brume

**Alors alors... Voici un petit one shot pour me faire pardonner de mon -terrible- retard à ma fic "Les Enfants De L'océan". Il y'en aura plein d'autre, un pour presque chaque personne qu'a rencontré Luffy. Sous forme de drabble ou de one shot, je ne compte pas les publier maintenant, puisque je pars en voyage le 31 décembre jusqu'à mi mars. Donc, il n'y aura pas de publication pendant ce laps de temps.**

**Chaque personnage donne son point de vue sur Luffy (Qui est il pour lui). Le rating est de K (T peut être?) Et pour une fois, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il n'y a pas de yaoi! (Ou presque pas...) Je verrais.**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

**Et on commence par Nami!**

* * *

_Nami_

_Son navigateur dans la brume..._

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle ferait parti d'un équipage pirate, elle aurait bien rit au nez du type. Ou elle lui aurait cassé la figure, suivant son humeur. L'enfant qu'elle était avait gardé une petite part d'espoir, d'un jour trouvé la liberté, de pouvoir profiter de ce mot qui roulé agréablement sur sa langue. Mais tout ça ne rimait à rien, à l'époque ou elle était prisonnière des amphibiens, retenu par des chaines invisibles, peut être aurait elle préféré mourir.

Peut être. Car dans ces instants, elle pensait à Belmer, elle pensait à Nojiko, elle pensait à Genzo. Tous les villageois qui avait dû souffrir par la faute de ce connard d'homme poisson. Alors l'envie de partir de ce monde, de renoncer à la vie, s'estomper. Se briser en mille morceaux. Et elle, se relevait. Plus grande, plus forte.

Du moins, c'en était tout comme. En réalité, comme un prisonnier devant la potence, l'arme du bourreau tellement près qu'il pourrait presque en sentir ses vibrations, elle se sentait bien seule, la petite Nami.

Seule. Faible. Impuissante. Brisée.

Comme un beau vase de tournesols éclaté contre le sol froid. A chaque coups, à chaque insulte qu'elle recevait, le vase se fissurait un peu plus. Souvent, elle avait cru craquer, se briser complètement, pour enfin ne plus rien ressentir, laisser ses geôliers s'écorcher les pieds sur son cadavre pourrissant au sol, en centaines de morceaux.

Mais comme par magie, les fissures se refermaient, ne laissant que de vieilles cicatrices, laides marques intérieures sur sa peau souillée de bleus et de contusions.

C'était cette force enfantine, cet espoir, qui lui permettait de se reconstruire.

De réparer les blessures.

L'espoir de sauver le village, de pouvoir partir en mer, et de tracer cette carte du monde dont elle avait tant rêvé.

Cette carte du monde, qu'elle avait promis à sa mère. Car Belmer était sa mère, quoi qu'on en dise. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle sirotait agréablement un cocktail préparé par Sanji, elle la bénissait, cette force d'enfant.

Cette force qui lui était resté, même maintenant.

Elle priait pour que tout reste comme maintenant, que rien ne change. Parce que rien ne devait changer. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur son capitaine.

Rien ne serait arrivé sans Monkey D Luffy. C'était cette adorable petite pile électrique brune qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer. Il avait défoncé Arlong. Il avait sauvé les personnes les plus chères à ces yeux. A la force de ses poings, il lui avait redonné le goût de vivre.

Il l'avait sorti de l'enfer. Quand le son de sa voix lui était parvenu d'en bas, alors que lui était au sommet de cette maudite tour qui l'avait vu perdre pied petit à petit, elle avait comprit. Elle avait réellement comprit.

«_NAMI! TOI TU ES MA NAKAMA_!»

Ça l'avait bouleversé. Ça l'avait chamboulé avec la même force, la même vitesse et la même densité qu'un boulet de canon de la marine en pleine figure. Les yeux pleins de larmes, derrière cette phrase, c'était autre chose qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

« _Viens Nami... Je t'emmène avec moi... Au paradis_. »

C'était le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, sa lumière dans l'obscurité. Elle avait beau être la navigatrice de son équipage, il était le navigateur de sa vie. Celui qui la menait toujours plus loin, qui la faisait rire et hurler de rage.

_ Qui la faisait vivre. Tout simplement._

* * *

**Yeah! Premier one shot fini! Séquence émotion *-* J'espère que ça vous à plu! Mettez des reviews hein! Parce que ceux qui suivent et qui mettent pas de reviews bah... . C'est qu'des ingrats! **

**Au One Shot prochain!**


	2. Usopp: Une Main Tendu

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Avec Usopp! C'est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément, et qui n'est pas assez développé dans les fics, contrairement à Luffy, Zoro ou Sanji, ce que je trouve dommage.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

_Usopp_

_Une main tendu..._

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Le bruit des gouttes l'angoissait. Le gant empli d'eau déversait son liquide dans le lavabo, au ralenti. Sa mère était allongé à ses côtés, en sueur. Le petit brun, âgé de 10 ans et des poussières, la regardait en silence. Elle respirait difficilement. Hoquetant, s'étouffant.

Un sentiment d'oppressement lui comprimait violemment la poitrine à chaque nouvelle plainte de douleur de sa génitrice. Il avait _peur_. Il avait terriblement _peur_. Des larmes de terreur commençaient à se former sous ses pupilles brisées. Vide comme le néant.

Un jour, sa mère lui avait dit que ses yeux là lui faisait peur. Surement parce qu'elle savait ce qu'ils signifiaient.

Il aurait tellement souhaité que son père revienne, que sa mère guérisse. Qu'ils revivent heureux, tous les trois. A cet époque, même si il priait chaque heure revoir son paternel, plus que l'amour qu'il lui portait, la colère régnait reine dans son coeur, envoyant valser l'amour et l'espoir. Il avait comprit, en grandissant, que parfois, les rêves d'un homme sont plus importants que tout.

_"Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres. "_

Jamais ce dicton ne lui avait paru plus _véridique_. Plus_constaté_. Les rêves, ils avaient peuplés son enfance, c'étaient ses plus précieux amis, sans qui ils auraient sûrement craqué. A la mort de sa bien aimé mère, tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés avec elle.

Il aurait souhaité haïr son père. Le haïr de toute ses forces, le tuer de ses propres mains, le voir souffrir comme avait souffert sa mère avant sa mort. Le voir couiner comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Il l'avait ardemment voulu.

Puis tout avait explosé, tout avait éclaté comme une bulle de savon, aussi fragile et éphémère Il était trop faible pour ne pas démordre de pareille pensées. Il en avait eu peur.

Peut être était-ce à ce moment là de sa vie qu'il avait commencé à manifesté de légères tendances schizophrène. Peut être. Ou alors, l'avait-il toujours été? Il ne saurait le dire.

_Il avait froid._

_Tellement froid._

Pauvre, Pauvre petit garçon étouffé de haine et _(ou) _de chagrin.

Tout son être réclamait son père près de lui. Une partie de lui voulait qu'il le sert fort dans ses bras, lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, dans une étreinte paternelle qui lui manquait tant. L'autre souhaité également son retour.

Plus ardemment, plus impatiemment. Plus impatient de le voir souffrir. De le voir tomber à genoux devant le cadavre de sa mère. Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant sa blancheur égalant celle de la farine et de la lune.

Paradoxal. Tellement paradoxal que c'en était douloureux.

Heureusement, Carotte, Oignon et Piment avait été là pour lui rappeler ce qu'était le rire, pour le ramener sur terre, à se comporter et penser comme un enfant de son âge. Alors il avait décidé de ne raconter que des mensonges, de modeler la vie à sa façon, telle qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit réellement.

C'était tellement douloureux, à cet âge là, de se rendre compte trop tôt de la dureté de l'existence humaine. Il serait sans doute devenu réellement fou, sans ses trois amis, Kaya, et tout le village à ses côtés.

Bien plus tard, il avait rencontré ceux qui deviendraient les membres de son équipage. Ses nakamas. Ses amis. Ses frères et soeurs.

Il n'était pas sérieux quand il clamait vouloir être le capitaine. Jamais il ne pourrait porter un aussi lourd fardeau. Etre capitaine, c'est pouvoir assumer ses responsabilités, et celle de tous les autres membres de son équipage.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était capable.

Luffy était là pour ça.

Son si fort, courageux et valeureux capitaine. C'était un peu son modèle, quelque part. Il aimerait tellement lui ressemblait, sa rage de vaincre, sa puissance, sa simplicité. Alors que lui... Lâche par nature, peureux, et tellement, tellement malheureux.

Son capitaine. Il avait était là lors du combat contre Crow. Il l'avait littéralement démonté. Ensuite il lui avait -presque- ordonné de devenir le tireur d'élite de son équipage. Il n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir, il avait accepté.

Jamais il n'oserait dire que parfois, il se sentait un peu misérable, dans cet équipage de surhumains. Lui, le faible et trouillard sniper. Un petit mouton qui suit le troupeau lors de l'appel du berger, quand le soir il faut rentrer à la bergerie.

Mais un seul sourire de son capitaine lui redonne confiance.

Ça lui avait brisé le coeur de devoir laisser Merry. De devoir laissé son fidèle compagnon brûler sur les flots -La ou avait toujours été sa place-. Ça lui avait foutu la trouille de continuer avec un autre de navire que celui-ci.

Comme toujours, Luffy lui avait tendu la main, ses grands yeux noirs le fixant calmement. Comme lorsqu'il avait quitté l'équipage, suite à la nouvelle de la mort de Merry. Jamais il n'aurait cru se battre contre son modèle.

Contre Luffy. Il s'était fait royalement éclaté. Royalement.

_Le contact du poing rageur de son capitaine sur sa joue, se mêlant au larmes et au sang._

Ca l'avait finalement soulagé, de revenir dans cet équipage de dingue qui lui avait tant manqué.

_Malgré qu'il soit toujours aussi faible, toujours aussi menteur, toujours aussi pathétique._

Il n'aurait rien lâché. Pourtant.

_La lâcheté dans l'arrogance._

Qu'on qu'on en dise, c'était sûrement lui, qui, dans l'équipage, avait le plus souffert.

_-La folie n'était t-elle pas la pire des douleurs?-_

Mais ce n'était rien. Cette douleur n'était rien pour la main tendu de son capitaine.

Alors il deviendrait _fou_. Il suivrait Luffy dans ce faux semblant d'ivresse.

_Fou de folie, il tiendrait la main de son fou de capitaine. Jusqu'au bout du monde._

* * *

**Mwa haha! Comme je me suis amusé à décrire un Usopp fou! Parce que de mon point de vue, c'est sûrement lui qui à le plus souffert, et quoi qu'on en dise, le manga montre clairement que Usopp à des tendances à la schizophrénie!**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Brook: Le Vrai Capitaine

**Troisième chapitre avec Brook! Personnage également trop souvent mis de côté...**

**Réponse à la review de Shina-Ariz: C'est vrai que le one shot d'Usopp est en brin décalé =P (Un brin) xD Ca se passe juste après Water Seven ^^ J'espère que celui de Brook te plairas :)**

**(C'est cool qu'on soit toujours vivants =P)**

* * *

_Brook_

_Le vrai Capitaine_

Il en avait encore rêvé. Des Rumbars Pirates. De leurs chants incessants, leurs voix s'élevant dans la brume du ciel sans étoile de Grand Line.

Tel des criquets un moite soir d'été.

_Pourquoi?_

Il était tellement heureux, dans ce nouvel équipages pleins de jeunes moussaillons aux multiples nouvelles promesses.

_Alors pourquoi devait-il ressasser le passé?_

Il soupira légèrement, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Nami, qui passait par là.

Avec grand sérieux, il lui demanda sa petite culotte.

_-Outch! Il avait presque faillit oublié à quel point les coups de poings de la rousse pouvaient faire mal-_

Cet équipage qui lui avait tout donné. Un foyer, de l'amour, la promesse d'une passionnante aventure...

_Nami lui lança un regard furieux, et tourna les talons, continuant sa route, la tête haute._

C'était cette fierté, cette force, cet espoir, qui lui faisait aimer tous ses petits voyous.

Parce qu'ils sont près à donner un sens au mot liberté.

Le rire de son capitaine parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_Même si je n'en ai pas! Yohoho!..._

Son capitaine... Qu'est ce qu'était un capitaine dans le fond? Un meneur? Celui qui guide et gère le groupe?

_Capitaine: nm. Commandant d'un navire, chef d'une équip_e.

Bien plus. Un capitaine est un homme qui porte sur lui vos plus lourds fardeau, vous pousse vers l'avant et vous faits continuer toujours plus loin dans la quête de votre rêve. Une sorte de père, de grand frère qui vous redonne le sourire dans les pires moments.

Monkey D Luffy, ne pouvait pas vraiment être vu comme un grand frère, et encore moins comme un père, mais quoi qu'il arrive il serait là pour vous.

Il vous donnera tous sans rien demander en échange.

Parfois, le squelette avait un peu peur que tous finisse brutalement. Dans une de ses attaques marines, dans un croisement de fer avec d'autres pirates, ou englouti par les flots avec leur navire.

_De se retrouver solo, encore une fois..._

Mais même si il savait que la mort pouvait arriver brutalement, sans prévenir, arrachant ce que vous avez de plus cher, il avait confiance en ses nakamas.

Après tout, Luffy lui avait promit qu'il retrouverait Laboon, et il savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse envers lui.

Son grand âge lui avait permis de comprendre parfaitement les hommes, de les juger et jauger à leur juste valeur, et de ne jamais - Ô grand jamais- ne se fier qu'aux apparences.

Luffy, avec ses sandales, son pantacourt, son gilet son chapeau de paille, trouverait le One Piece. Et deviendrait le Seigneur de tous les Pirates.

Il le savait. Il en était persuadé. S'en était de ses évidences tellement frappantes, tellement marquantes, que seul un idiot ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Le petit brun le regarde en s'esclaffant comme un gosse devant un cadeau.

_'Et Brook! Vient pêcher avec nous, au lieu de rester tout seul dans ton coin! Shishishi!'_

Plus que tout, le squelette à la coupe afro croyait en Luffy, ce petit bonhomme élastique qui les mènerait au confins des océans.

Il le savait capable de tout.

Pour Brook, Luffy était plus que n'importe qui en ce monde, ce qu'on pouvait nommer "_Un véritable capitaine_"

* * *

**Le troisième fini! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur Brook! Et c'est vrai que Luffy, c'est le meilleur capitaine du monde *_* (Après Law peut être :P)**

**Reviews s'il vous plaît! Ca ne coûte rien!**


	4. Chopper: Le Plus Éclatant Des Soleils

**Hey! Nouveau Chapitre avec Chopper, petit renne au nez bleu tout mignon que j'adore =$**

**Réponse à la review de anonymia: Effectivement, ça va me prendre un certain temps! Je ne vais pas faire tous les personnages qu'a rencontré Luffy, mais une grande partie! Merci d'avoir reviewer =)**

**Réponse à la review de ophelie.r: Je suis heureuse que le passé de Nami soit bien ressortit, c'était le but =) J'espère que celui de Chopper te plairas!**

**Réponse à la review de Shina-ariz: J'essaies de faire le plus vite possible tout en m'appliquant, mais j'ai une autre fiction en route et j'aimerais bien finir le chapitre en trian de se faire avant de partir en voyage le 31, donc ce n'est pas dit que ça ira si vite que ça =/ Mais je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic! ;)**

**Réponse à la review de Larmes-Noire: Je suis contente que ça te plaise =) Merci de ta review!**

**Réponse à la review de MiaoW7777: Merci beaucoup, j'essaies de garder au maximum le caractère des personnages ^^ Les personnages que tu as cités seront dans la fic, mais sûrement bien plus tard =|**

**Réponse à la review de Saluzozette: Merci ^^ C'est également celui d'Usopp que je préfère, et je suis d'accord avec toi du faîte que ce soit lui le plus courageux de l'équipage, les autres, on peut dire qu'ils sont "téméraires". Après, ces histoires sont écrites par le biais du point de vue du personnage, et je pense qu'Usopp, en voyant tous ses types super fort autour de lui, se sent inférieur, et ça ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit qu'il est courageux. Voilà!**

**Merci pour ses reviews =D J'essaies de faire de mon mieux!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

_Chopper:_

_Le plus éclatant des soleils_

Le petit renne sécha une larme égarée, qui venait de glisser sur sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoit.

Une énième fois, Luffy lui avait dit qu'il était le meilleur docteur au monde.

Une énième fois, il avait fait semblant de s'énerver.

Une énième fois, il avait tenté de ne pas montrer à quel point ces paroles lui avaient fais plaisir.

Ca pouvait semblait stupide. Inutile. Futile.

Pour lui, qui s'était toujours retrouver exclus, rejeté des autres.

Ce _monstre_. Mi renne mi humain. Un sale _monstrueux hybride_ dont personne ne voulait.

Cette simple phrase faisait l'effet d'une vague de plénitude, d'allégresse.

Rejeté, blessé, meurtri, détruit parce qu'il était réellement.

Il y'avait d'abord eu cet envie de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, cette force, de combattre ses semblables.

_Sa famille. Sa famille qui ne l'aimait pas._

Dés sa naissance, délaissé à cause de truffe anormal.

_Couleur mer contre couleur terre._

C'était stupide à bien y pensé. Son enfance brisé à cause de sa truffe bleue.

_Si l'être humain n'acceptait pas la différence, c'en était bien pire chez les animaux._

La preuve en était qu'à cause de son nez, -_de son nez-_, jamais il n'avait pu être heureux enfant.

Et il avait mangé ce fruit.

Tout s'enchaina trop rapidement.

_Bien trop rapidement._

Les coups. Les regards de dégoût. La méprise...

Il avait tenté sa chance auprès des hommes. Ce fut bien pire.

Il n'avait pas chercher à comprendre. Quand il avait vu ses regards d'horreur et ses fusils braqués sur lui.

Il n'avait pas chercher à comprendre. Il avait couru. Loin. Loin de la folie des hommes qui le détruisait.

Puis il y'avait eu Hiluluk. Ce drôle de médecin aux convictions inébranlables.

_Son père_

Il avait eu mal, à sa mort. Tellement mal. Et tellement de haine en lui.

_Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait fait le plus souffrir? Il ne saurait le dire._

Que le docteur quitte ce monde, ou qu'un peu plus, il se rendait compte à quel point l'être humain était stupide et ignare.

_Il n'existe aucun remède pour soigner la bêtise!_

Quand il l'avait vu tomber...

_Qu'il était pourri ce monde. Qu'il était injuste._

Et Kureha. "Doctorine".

_Sa mère_

Il avait cru pouvoir avoir une vie paisible. Une vie heureuse.

_Reprendre du poil de la bête..._

Non. Cela sonnait trop ironiquement.

Puis... L'équipage au chapeau de paille.

_Sanji. Usopp. Nami. Zoro._

_Luffy._

Monkey D Luffy. Celui qui, à leur première rencontre, avait voulu faire de lui son repas.

_Ça lui arrache un sourire, maintenant qu'il y pense._

Lui qui était habitué au ciel gris, à la neige, au froid. Ce garçon lui était apparu bien trop vivement, bien trop vivement pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu le soleil.

Son énergie lui avait éclaté à la figure, sa volonté balançait à son visage trop _anormal._

Un Soleil. Voilà ce qu'était Luffy. Un Soleil. Un Soleil des plus éclatant. Le premier qu'il vit de toute sa courte vie.

Il ne regrettait plus d'avoir le nez bleu, il ne regrettait plus d'avoir mangé ce fruit autrefois maudit, de s'être fait rejeté de tous ceux qu'il aimé au paravant.

_Parce que Luffy l'avait accepté. Comme il était. Sans se poser de question._

Et que maintenant, il vivait chaque jour des aventures toutes plus merveilleuse les unes que les autres.

Il s'était battu contre l'un des sept puissant capitaines corsaire. Il était allé dans le ciel. Il avait affronté le plus puissant groupe du gouvernement mondial. Et maintenant il se dirigeait tout droit vers l'île des hommes poissons.

Tout ça avec Luffy. Tout ça _grâc_e à Luffy.

Alors oui, Tony Tony Chopper ne regrettait rien, même mi humain mi renne. Car enfin, il avait trouvé des amis, et enfin, il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir poursuivre la route avec un soleil plus éclatant encore que l'originel, celui qui trônait fièrement dans le ciel.

_Il le trouvait pourtant bien pâle, bien fade, comparé à son capitaine._

Il se foutait de risquer sa vie à chaque instant, d'être considéré comme un hors la loi par le monde entier, d'être poursuivi par le gouvernement mondial.

Il pouvait enfin connaître le bonheur.

_Il avait une vie parfaite, désormais._

* * *

**Yo! Fini le chapitre sur Chopper!**

**Review please!**


End file.
